Abstract The goal of this program is to define new strategies and methods for the synthesis of bioactive molecules in the diterpenoid alkaloid family. The complex molecules that we construct can provide tools to study ion channels and may ultimately be used to develop new therapeutics. Our synthetic studies should also lead to a better understanding of organic functional group reactivity since our targets possess a multitude of functional groups in a congested setting. Specifically, we intend to develop strategies to synthesize different structural classes of diterpenoid alkaloids including coryphine, kobusine and cossonidine. We expect our unique strategies and methods for synthesis to streamline access to unique ion channel potentiators.